Redeo
by Cascada Azul
Summary: "¿Crees que estés listo para cosechar ese lindo jardín que hemos estado trabajando?" Asintió una vez a la pregunta, ojos fijos con determinación, mandíbula contraída, músculos del cuello visibles por la tensión y una sonrisa confiada a sus labios. "Es hora." Herr Elric no se asustaba fácilmente. Por eso nunca imaginó cuán nervioso lo pondrían un par de ojos color zafiro.
1. Novus Phoebus

**_Nota: _**Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

**Rede****ō: **Latin clásico.

**del prefijo re- (repetición) y eō; ire ("ir"). **

**1. **Volver; regresar; retornar; revertir; reaparecer.

**2.** Llegar; ser llevado a; alcanzar; obetener; ir a parar.

**3.** Proceder como beneficio; resultar un producto.

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Alemania 1926.**_

El hombre abrió el reloj de bolsillo.

_8:47._

Tumbado en una silla ubicada en la parte sureste de la pieza observaba cuidadosamente mientras sus costillas bajaban y subían con cada respiración. El grueso abrigo café que le cobijaba y cubría casi toda hasta la mitad del rostro era cortesía de él, quien al verla tiritar levemente quedó sin opción. Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, parte del abrigo dejaba ver una porción de una pierna, desde la rodilla al tobillo y Edward apartó la mirada. Apretó el reloj de plata en su mano izquierda un poco mientras se posaba la derecha enguantada en los labios de forma pensativa al mismo tiempo que volvía mirar al artefacto en su mano.

_9:02._

Miró en dirección a la ventana cómo el cielo jugaba entre celeste y gris opaco. Estaba nublado esa mañana, el sol naciente asomándose de forma tímida. Suspiró levemente cuando su mirada retornó a ella mientras se deleitaba en lo inusual e irónico de la escena, observaba como los ojos de la mujer se movían levemente bajo sus parpados y en ese momento notó que dormida en su cama parecía casi inofensiva, casi. Sonrío levemente para sí.

Abrió y cerró nuevamente el objeto en su mano un par de veces con impaciencia.

_9:19._

Le pareció suficiente.

Cerró esta vez el reloj con más fuerza produciendo un sonoro 'clank'. Los ojos azules se abrieron enseguida y parpadearon el sueño un par veces mientras lo observaban frunciendo el ceño antes de dejar escapar un quejido y esconder la cabeza bajo el abrigo de lana de Edward. Él se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar con un tono de voz plano.

― Vas a llegar tarde. ― le advirtió.

La mujer emergió del abrigo y se sentó frotándose los ojos delicadamente sin decir una palabra. Edward se sintió clavado en el sitio mientras la observaba estirarse grácilmente con movimientos casi felinos hasta sacar las piernas del borde de la cama y colocarse los tacones color crema, intentó apartar la mirada pero no pudo. Tragó y apretó con fuerza el objeto en su mano mientras se preguntaba si lo hacía a propósito, ella era la experta en esas cosas después de todo. Hábiles manos adornadas con esmalte vino tinto doblaban el abrigo y lo dejaban sobre la almohada mientras pasaban a trabajar en el cabello negro todavía húmedo con facilidad, llevando las ondas azabache que caían diez centímetros por debajo de la barbilla a un elaborado recogido con pequeñas horquillas que aparecían del bolsillo de su falda y eran sostenidas por sus labios antes de desaparecer entre los cabellos.

Se levantó sin prestarle atención y caminó hacia la pequeña cómoda al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras Edward abandonó su lugar en la silla y reclamó su cama de forma casual, espalda recostada al respaldo, una pierna colgando fuera del colchón. Ella tomó su bolsa tipo sobre y en silencio ojeó su interior por unos segundos. La risotada de Edward detrás de ella la hizo tensarse mientras tomaba una pequeña lata circular y la abría.

― ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te robaría? ― ella se dio vuelta y lo miró mientras hundía la yema del dedo índice en la diminuta lata, sonrió condescendiente y se volvió a girar para deslizar la falange por sus labios frente al espejo.

― Es la costumbre solamente. ― explicó antes de presionar la boca ahora ligeramente rojiza y limpiar lo que quedaba del color en su mano en los pómulos, dando golpecitos al difuminar hasta hacer todo rastro de pintura inexistente y dejar en su lugar un sutil tono rosáceo en las mejillas.

Se veía perfecta, todo en su lugar, prístina sin esfuerzo en apenas diez minutos.

― No pasa nada, verás, yo tampoco confío en ti. ― admitió encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría el reloj por última vez observando esta vez el interior de la cubierta plateada, un interior que estaba vacío. Con un dedo enguantado dibujó en la superficie dígitos y letras imaginarias mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama, codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

La vio volverse hacia él por la periférica, pero él continuó absorbido en su tarea ignorándola por completo. Notó como se alisaba la ropa y caminaba hacia la puerta.

― Es mejor que me vaya, no querré llegar tarde ¿Cierto? ― pronunció las palabras con sarcasmo, casi con burla, el acento inglés haciéndose muy evidente y fue entonces que Ed supo cuán consciente estaba ella de lo temprano que era y de lo mucho que él deseaba que ya no estuviese allí ― Dele mis saludos a Alphonse.

La yema de sus finos dedos permaneció en el marco por unos segundos para luego girar la cabeza aún de espaldas, dirigiendo su mirada por encima del hombro hacia él.

― Gracias… ― dijo dudosa acariciando la madera del marco y observándole con ojos azulados ― por todo.

Edward levantó apenas la mirada, viéndola a través de porciones rebeldes del flequillo rubio por unos momentos antes de emitir sólo dos palabras.

― Ten cuidado.

Ella se volvió e hizo su camino a la salida del apartamento y entre tanto taconeo él casi no oye lo último que ella dijo.

― Adiós, Señor Elric.


	2. Frāter

**_Nota: _**Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alphonse apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza y observó el reloj en la pared, eran casi las diez de la mañana y ya sentía los ojos pesados y exhaustos. Quizás pasar la noche anterior en vela estudiando no había sido tan productivo después de todo. Miró la página de fisiología descontento y cerró el inmenso libro mientras se disponía a regresarlo a su sitio. Un bostezo, un suspiro y comenzó a recorrer los grandes pasillos llenos de palabras y papel que componían la biblioteca de la _Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität(1)_. Un par de escaleras, unos metros más y estaba fuera del edificio. El día estaba nublado y la temperatura no estaba siendo muy amigable. Las calles parecían estar casi esperando por la lluvia.

Dobló la esquina en el lugar que siempre solía hacerlo después de haber caminado unos minutos, una calle más y estaría en casa, con una mano suavemente rozó los pétalos de las flores de la vitrina de Gracia. Siempre frescas, siempre hermosas.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar al apartamento jugueteó con las llaves antes de abrir la puerta. Adentro, a punto de colgar su abrigo escuchó un ruido. Observó el colgadero cuidadosamente sin rastros de otro abrigo. Frunció el ceño y cogió el badil al identificar que la fuente de los sonidos era la cocina. Exhaló relajado, tal y como su maestra le había enseñado, nunca se pelea sin respirar. Dos pasos y ya estaba a mitad de camino.

―¿Al? ― le escuchó y bajó la tensión que estaba acumulando en los hombros al mismo tiempo que el hombre rubio de ojos dora dos se asomaba por la entrada con una taza de té en los labios. Tomó un sorbo y sonrió ― estoy en casa.

Alphonse soltó el badil con desgano, produciendo un estrépito. Se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo en un solo movimiento y se acercó a Edward con la boca presionada en una línea fina.

― Hermano…― habló mientras se acercaba arrastrando los pies ― desapareciste sin avisar por cinco semanas ¡Cinco! ― negó con la cabeza.

Edward retrocedió un paso colocando la taza en la mesita tras de él.

― Al, por favor ― notó que intentaba razonar con la voz más autoritaria que podía exhibir, al igual como notó que al acortar la distancia bruscamente Edward no pudo evitar ponerse tenso. Sin embargo, no cerró los ojos ni reculó al sentir las manos de Alphonse agarrando fuertemente la tela de la camisa blanca, parecía saber que no le haría daño. Y si no lo sabía, parecía no importarle.

― No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido ― le pidió mientras lo halaba hacia él y lo envolvía en un abrazo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras el mayor le daba unas palmaditas incómodas en la espalda. Respiró aliviado y un aroma inesperado le invadió por completo. Almizcleño, fuerte, con notas florales y un toque de vainilla. Alphonse conocía esa fragancia, estaba de moda en toda Europa y era la favorita de algunas de sus compañeras de la Maximillian. Deshizo el abrazó y le miró extrañado levantando las cejas ― ¿_Chanel_? _(2)_

Edward guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

― ¿Estuvo acá? ¿La señorita Morgan? ― preguntó intentando no sonreír mientras el otro tomaba su taza de té nuevamente y lo rodeaba para sentarse en el sofá.

― Me topé con ella en la estación ― explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Alphonse estaba seguro que estaba intentando parecer desinteresado ― se veía terrible.

Alphonse resopló.

― ¿Es eso posible? ― Ed sonrió sobre la taza y volteó los ojos.

― Sabes a que me refiero, se veía exhausta, con hambre.

― Y… la trajiste aquí… ― Al comentó poco convencido mientras se sentaba a su lado.

― Tenía que tomar otro tren a Berlín en unas horas e iba a esperar en la estación ― respondió observando la taza ahora vacía en sus manos ― ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Es mi responsabilidad.

Alphonse sonrío levemente porque sabía que no era verdad.

― Ella no es tu responsabilidad ―Edward lo miró antes de levantarse del sofá y desaparecer en la cocina.

― Sabes a que me refiero.

Al suspiró y negó con la cabeza, se colocó un par de dedos en las sienes y se frotó los ojos una vez más, había olvidado que tan cansado estaba, carraspeó antes de levantar la voz para asegurarse que fuese escuchado.

― No me dijiste qué estuviste haciendo, tampoco si encontraste algo.

― No me preguntaste ― respondió la voz desde la cocina ― ¿Tienes hambre? ― se humedeció los labios, tenía mucha, pero reconocía la evasión existente en el cambio de tema a leguas.

― Te pregunto ahora ― insistió con frustración.

El mayor apareció en el umbral observando con una mueca de desagrado el interior de su reloj de bolsillo.

― Voy tarde a la clase, hablamos en la cena ―respondió mientras juntaba sus cosas una a una, el abrigo, el portafolio, la bufanda ― te dejé tostadas y salchichas en la estufa. Nos vemos, Al.

― Ten un buen día, hermano.

El joven observó la puerta cerrarse y caminó hacia la ventana. Lo veía alejarse mientras caminaba calle abajo. Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse de pronto tomando un tono gris y sombrío, intentó no pensar mucho en cómo no había tenido chance de contarle que él también tenía noticias, intentó también no enfocarse mucho en cómo iba a reaccionar. Soltó un respiro pesado, presentía que este sería un largo día.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**1 : **La Maximilian o Universidad de Munich fundada en 1472, es una de la más antiguas en Alemania y la segunda más grande en cuanto a matrícula.

**2 : **La primera botella de Chanel nº5 fue producida en 1919, pero no fue hasta 1924 que el famoso perfume fue lanzado al mercado internacional fuera de la exclusividad de las boutiques de la diseñadora.

**_Novus Phoebus:_ **Nuevo Sol.


	3. Fēstum

**_Nota: _**Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_Amestris 1920_**

Las amapolas se veían bien y ella sonrió, porque el color blanco tiza destacaba en el paisaje terracota alrededor y hacía brillar el azul violáceo de los lirios barbados. El tomillo estaba algo seco, pero no era nada de preocuparse, la salvia por su parte había sido la más difícil. Estaba sana y creciendo pero estaba tardando demasiado en florecer, hizo un mohín mientras examinaba la textura de la tierra con sus manos enguantadas. Tal vez, un poco de cenizas de madera(1) podría acelerarla un poco. Resopló mientras intentaba apartar algunos cabellos dorados traviesos del flequillo que se le habían pegado al rostro húmedo. Levantó la mirada casi en forma de queja entrecerrando los ojos y el sol poco piadoso le desafió descaradamente. Era casi el final de Agosto y aunque Rush Valley siempre mantenía un clima cálido, en el verano el calor apretaba considerablemente.

—¿Por qué hace tanto calor? — preguntó a la nada algo irritada.

—No deberías quejarte si insistes en exponerte a estas horas del día.

Se volvió aún con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del sol y una mirada un tanto retadora. Estaba mirándola desde unos metros con los brazos cruzados y esa sonrisita exasperante.

—Sólo a esta hora estoy libre, después tengo clientes— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras intentaba volver a su tarea aun sabiendo que él no había terminado. Lo sintió acercarse y de pronto se vio cobijada por su sombra y escuchando su voz más cerca.

—No lo entiendo, todo ese trabajo por unos tomates.

—Son flores y especias, Will. No hay tomates — corrigió para luego escuchar un bufido.

—No comestible, aún peor — Winry rió un poquito mientras se levantaba y le daba la cara.

—Se puede cocinar con las especias — ofreció y él esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a cocinar? — hizo una mueca mientras emitía un silbido — eso sería interesante de ver.

Winry arqueó una ceja.

—Interesante de probar, querrás decir.

Will negó con la cabeza solemnemente y su cabello castaño oscuro brilló con el sol.

—Soy muy joven para morir.

La rubia sonrió y le lanzó un guante en venganza.

— Soy una gran cocinera para tu información — le replicó con los brazos cruzados — ¿Qué quieres? — Will recogió del suelo con delicadeza el guante que impactó en su hombro y se lo ofreció con la otra mano levantada en rendición.

—No la pagues con el mensajero — sus ojos verde esmeralda destellaban con picardía — las muchachas tienen una situación en la cocina y te necesitan.

Winry tomó el guante y entró seguida de él a la cocina. Se encontró a las chichas discutiendo encima de algo en la mesa. Paninya tenía un fósforo en la mano y Liz intentaba quitárselo, al verla dejaron de pelear como si las hubiese atrapado en medio de una travesura, irguiéndose una junto a la otra con una sonrisa en la cara y finalmente haciéndose a un lado para revelar el pequeño pastel encima de la mesa. Estaba cubierto de merengue y tenía encima cuatro grandes fresas muy rojas que rodeaban una vela encendida. Ella parpadeó sorprendida y contuvo la respiración cuando sintió a William detrás de ella, hablando cerca de su oído.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

La rubia sonrío mientras se quitaba el otro guante y se sacudía la tierra de las rodillas sintiéndose tonta por haberlo olvidado mientras se echaba a reír al ver al Señor Dominic entrar a la cocina con una botella en una mano y cinco vasos cortos en la otra.

— No es una fiesta hasta que esto aparece — dijo alzando la botella de vino, la muchacha agradeció mientras se encargaba con el viejo de servir los vasos. Le pareció un lindo detalle que el señor Dom notase que no le gustaba el ron.

Abrazó a sus amigas luego del brindis y miró alrededor un segundo antes de cortar el pastel para crear expectativa y al escuchar la queja colectiva sonrió una vez más sintiéndose afortunada de tener gente tan cariñosa a su lado. Comieron y bebieron y escucharon historias del viejo Dom y cuando Will le llenó cara de merengue de forma infantil, ella lo persiguió por la cocina riendo por unos minutos. Winry decidió que era un buen día mientras el agua fría limpiaba su mejilla pegajosa, recordando de pronto aquella vez que Ed y ella le habían hecho lo mismo a Alphonse cuando cumplió seis. Al había llorado, Trisha había regañado a Edward y ella se había sentido terrible, pero, como todo a los siete años, solo hizo falta una rebanada de pastel y todo estaba arreglado. Se miró al espejo y aunque deseando que las cosas fuesen así de simples por un segundo, decidió que era buen día.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**1: **Las cenizas de madera contienen trece nutrientes esenciales. Entre ellos calcio, potasio y magnesio. Además contiene un pH alto lo que ayuda a neutralizar los ácidos de la tierra.

**F****rāter : **Hermano.

¿Quién quiere adivinar el significado del título de este? Galleticas virtuales para el que adivine.


End file.
